


ten things i don’t know about sokka (and one i do)

by artanogon



Series: ten things, one thing [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, References to Child Abuse, and he’s just generally kind of sad, it’s gay, it’s pining, zuko’s gone through a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanogon/pseuds/artanogon
Summary: “[...]his face drawn sharply by the flickering shadows. I would know it in dark or disguise, I told myself. I would know it even in madness.”—The Song of Achilles, by Madeline Miller
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ten things, one thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> it returns! general sadness ahead

Why does my heart ache around him? I think I know love, maybe passion, and devotion in many ways, but never something like this. Why do I look at him and feel I’ll drown in the swelling of my heartbeat?


	2. Two

How does he smile so much? How does he forge through pain, through loss and stacked odds, and laugh about it afterwards? What courage does it take to bear the burden of the world and not let it crush him? Could he teach me to do the same?


	3. Three

Has he ever feared his father? Does he speak out of turn and flinch, too? Or does he have a family that loves him, a father who stands at his shoulder and praises him for who he is? I watch them, and I think it’s the latter. Hakoda really, truly, cares for him. Sokka has a home. What is it like to have that certainty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko honey no that’s called child abuse


	4. Four

Does he know how I feel when I watch him laugh, what it means when I hold his gaze with mine? Does he feel sparks dance up his arm at the touch of my hand? Does a whisper from me send chills down his spine? Does he know what it is to _want_ and not be able to have?


	5. Five

What wouldn’t he do for his friends? It seems like they are almost his family— and he gives so much for them. He breaks into Fire Nation prisons, takes reckless risks, faces enemies he shouldn’t have to. He nearly dies for them. Is there anything he will not give?

(And is there anything he would do for me?)


End file.
